


Bad Dream

by skyezekiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (?), (like very), Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Minor Homura Takeru/Kamishirakawa Kiku, come get some crybaby yuya bc we need it !!!, happy valentine’s !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyezekiel/pseuds/skyezekiel
Summary: In which Yusaku and Yuya were awakened by dreams of what used to haunt them.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Sakaki Yuya
Kudos: 4





	Bad Dream

Yusaku - 22, fourth-year university student, (still) working part-time at Kusanagi’s truck

Yuya - 20, high school graduate, professional entertainment duelist and performer 

* * *

  
Yusaku bolted up in a cold sweat.   
  
_That nightmare. Again._

His still shaking hand reached for his phone on the bedside table. It read 4:48; he had only been sleeping for a few hours.   
  
Outside the window, the rain that started in the late afternoon still hadn’t let up; merciless droplets pelted the pane, and the pitter-patter somehow worked well in calming Yusaku’s agitated heartbeat. 

_That was odd,_ thought Yusaku as his mind cleared, and he slowly lowered himself back into the welcoming covers of his bed, _I haven’t had that dream since the incident settled six years ago._

He opened an app and scrolled through several posts, stopping at one that Takeru posted some hours ago. The red-and-white-haired boy and his girlfriend were beaming in the picture, a gorgeous sunset shining brilliantly just a bit above a glistening ocean in the background.   
  
_Oh yeah, Takeru did mention going on a trip to Okinawa with Kiku._ A soft smile graced Yusaku’s lips. He was genuinely happy that everyone found their own bliss after what happened to them, and Yusaku himself, of course, was no exception. His relationship with Yuya, an energetic entertainment duelist he met five years ago while working at Kusanagi-san’s café, was coming up roses. They had just moved in together a month ago, as the money they managed to save (mostly contributed to by Yuya, as Yusaku would shamefully admit) was finally enough to buy them a small apartment in the outskirts of Den City.

**

_“Is that the last chair?” asked Yusaku, placing down a cardboard box by the door._  
_  
“Yup!” came Yuya’s reply, his voice slightly strained from having to carry a wooden chair down the hallway. “I can’t believe we finally have a kitchen!”_

_Yusaku couldn’t help but chuckle. He had lost count of the times Yuya complained about his “shabby” apartment back in the city center, which included whimpering about Yusaku owning no more than a microwave._

_“This should be it!” Jin interrupted Yusaku’s train of thought. The younger Kusanagi, sporting a grin, waved Yusaku goodbye. A similarly smiling Kusanagi-san did the same by his truck in the parking space below, to which Yuya returned in the same gesture with untamed enthusiasm._

_“Finally, our own home!” exclaimed Yuya as he flopped down onto the couch, content spreading across his face in the form of a wide grin._

_This provoked amusement on Yusaku’s face. “Mr. Sakaki, what are your thoughts on the matter?” he spoke, with a sterner voice than usual. His poor attempt to recreate the voice of an interviewing reporter was answered with giggles from his boyfriend._

_“You know it’s not so much about the apartment, right?” Yuya’s expressions softened, the playful gleam in his ruby eyes fading for a millisecond as Yusaku took notice of the shift. “It’s more about finally living with you, after all this time.”_

Ah. _His flushing imminent, Yusaku sighed in his head._ I’m so helpless.

**

The recollection of his happiness drove away most of the trembles that burdened his heart, and he decided, after a while, to deal with the rest of it with a warmer approach. Not wanting to wake the relatively smaller person next to him, Yusaku slid out of bed in the quietest way he could manage.   
  
The wooden floor was cold against his toes, so he searched for his slippers - _no easy feat in the dark,_ he remarked, almost chuckling at his unintended pun. 

Yusaku made his way into the kitchen. They had a kettle that made the minimum ruckus, so it came to Yusaku as a surprise when his partner began to budge. Yusaku looked over in a worried glance; it was not the first time he had seen Yuya squirm in his sleep, and most of the time he could tell why. 

  
From what Yusaku had learned over the years, Yuya had a pretty bizarre past, considering the fact that he was originally one of four parts of an entertainment duelist. Yuya rarely told others, but he was haunted by nightmares of his malefic self - he couldn’t forgive himself for what he did as Zarc. 

Then again, it was not his fault. It was his audience that sought more than they should have, forcing Zarc to take the horrible methods that derailed his personality and transformed him into the power-crazed creature that almost destroyed the world. 

It was not long after Yusaku met him that he noticed their very similar symptoms - they both have PTSD. It was not a good thing to have in common with, since Yusaku knew, in person, how excruciating it was. Even in the early stages of their friendship, an amateur eye like Yusaku’s quickly spotted that Yuya was growing more and more tired, both physically and mentally, because of the overlooked pain. Their therapist praised Yusaku for it, a compliment that, after nearly five years, he still couldn’t decide was bitter or sweet.

Not bearing to see his boyfriend writhe and suffer, Yusaku moved over and reached out to caress Yuya’s arm. “Yuya,” he murmured, just loud enough to hear, “wake up.”   
  
With a few more twitches, Yuya’s eyes flew open. Fear-stricken, they frantically attempted to find focus in the dim lit room. 

“Hey, Yuya,” Yusaku cooed, sitting down on the side of the bed. He reached for the lamp beside the bed, but having the light on only made Yusaku’s heart clench.

Yuya‘s eyes were blank. His jaw began to tremble, and a tear dashed down his cheek as he looked away from Yusaku. 

Out of habit, Yusaku said nothing more. As the ragged breathing began, he opened his arms. Yuya hesitated, then hastily pushed himself up and buried his face into an unobstructed shoulder. Shaking hands reached to grab onto the back of Yusaku’s pajamas with a force barely imaginable for someone his size. Yusaku made use of his own hands, stroking gently on the small of Yuya’s quivering back.   
  
The rain raged on outside like Yuya’s tears, but just as it worked wonders for Yusaku, it did the same for him. As his sobs gradually turned into whimpers, Yuya nuzzled at Yusaku’s neck, then pulled back to look him in the eyes. 

“Better?” Yusaku spoke, brushing the damp hair out of Yuya’s face and carefully wiping away a teardrop with a thumb. In response, Yuya, still sniveling, leaned into his palm like a kitten. _A yes._

“Sorry,” Yuya mouthed, unable to properly muster a voice because of the lump in his throat, “for waking you up.” 

Yusaku’s gaze softened, and he shook his head. “I haven’t had that dream in years either,” he confessed. An odd noise somewhere between a chortle and a sob was Yuya’s reply.

The soft but audible “ _tick_ ” of the kettle brought Yusaku right back into the kitchen. 

“You want a drink?”

“Thank you,” whispered Yuya as Yusaku lowered the steaming mug of hot cocoa into his hands. He gently blew on it, watching with tired eyes as the steam twirled and faded.   
  
They ended up on the couch - Yusaku, as always, had to be the sensible person in the relationship to keep his boyfriend from possibly ruining the bedsheets this late in the night. Inevitable, however, was the snarky face Yuya made while pulling a blanket over himself right before the cocoa was done. 

“I’ve forgotten, you know,” spoke Yuya in a hushed voice, “how long it’s been since the last time I dreamed of _him_. And now that I can finally think I’ve walked far enough away from his shadow...” 

“Hey,” Yusaku moved closer, “it’s alright. He’s gone. He won’t hurt anyone anymore.” 

The flash of a lightning bolt outside tore its way into the room, unexpected, as a warning of the loud sound that was sure to come afterwards. This time around, the gears in Yuya’s head clicked and he crawled closer to his lover, snuggling into his chest as the thunder roared.   
  
“I’m fine,” Yusaku reassured, smiling down at Yuya’s concerned red eyes. “I’m okay, thank you.” 

With the warm drinks now in their stomachs, Yuya rested his head on Yusaku’s chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ He listened fondly. 

“You wanna go somewhere tomorrow?” Yusaku spoke so suddenly that Yuya nearly jumped. “Sorry,” he quickly added. 

Yuya looked up, smiling the very smile that had Yusaku falling for him all those years ago. “Are you asking me out on a date?” He asked with a scrunched nose and narrowed eyes. 

“Yes,” smirked Yusaku. _Oh, the way that he had to phrase it, even though we’re living together now._

The couple drifted off to sleep on the couch. The fear in their hearts had faded away by morning, and so had the rain.


End file.
